One Goal
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Kurosawa Kyoshiro returns after a long time back to her homeland, Japan. But there's only one goal she wants to achieve and that is to beat a certain person from her past in a game of Vanguard. Follow Kyoshiro on her adventure full of difficult moments and friendships. (Almost all characters included.)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be focusing on my other stories, but I just can't help it.**

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

I looked at the door in front of me and hesitated a little. I stood at the entrance of the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club. I have transferred to this school a week back and I'm, as my brother keeps calling me, a total Vanguard fanatic. I was never ashamed of liking Vanguard and I'm even confident with my skills, it's just being new isn't always easy. Well, technically I'm not new anyway. I used to go to this school when I was in elementary school, but because of certain reasons I had to move away.

Now I was back, stronger than ever, ready to show that insulting jerk how strong I have become. I wonder if he remembers me, but I would have to wait a little longer before our paths would cross. I shook my head, now was not the time to think about that idiotic childhood friend of mine.

My hand rose up and I lightly knocked on the door. I waited for a reply and as expected one came soon. A girl with lavender hair and ocean blue eyes opened the door with a confused expression on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, opening the door a little wider. I wasn't scared of talking to people. I used to be shy, but I changed. The old Kurosawa Kyoshiro is gone now and she would never come back.

"I'm here, because I want to join your Cardfight Club," I said, determination in my eyes. I had to become a member of a club soon and I was definitely not joining the chess club, no freaking way. The lavender haired girl smiled at me and gestured me to come in. I registered two pairs of card fighters standing at two tables and battling each other. I was feeling like an anime character, but I could have sworn my eyes started to sparkle when I looked at the decks and units.

Then a boy with a funny haircut and huge glasses looked up from the field and noticed me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was staring at. I looked at my right and left, but nothing was there. Did I have leftovers from breakfast on my face or something? His eyes grew wide and then the opponent he fought against turned his gaze up as well. It was a boy with blue hair and sky blue eyes. He looked quite feminine, if you ask me, but who am I to judge?

"Is something wrong, Shingo?" the lavender haired girl asked, tilting her head to the side to show her confusion. His jaw dropped a little while his finger rose up and pointed at me. What was his deal? This was making me feel kind of uneasy.

"Y-You're Kurosawa Kyoshiro, a member of the famous team Dragon Tamer!"

Oh no. I sighed in frustration. I used to be a member of a team of Pale Moon users, called Dragon Tamer, but how does that guy even know about me being a member? I mean, I participated like once in a tournament and was lucky to win all my matches that's all. My team was strong indeed, but I was never an official part of it, really. I was more like decoration to make the team look full and good. But it has been like 2 years since I won with my team, how does that weird kid still remember a little tournament like that?

"I don't think, it's really nice to point at people," a blonde haired girl exclaimed, looking at me curiously as well. She seemed pretty cool and I could swear I saw her somewhere already. Wasn't she a popular pop idol or something? Nah, I'm probably mistaken.

"So another celebrity from your magazine, Granny Glasses?" a red haired boy asked, looking up from his match as well. Now I felt a little embarrassed that all of them were staring at me. He looked cool and like that kind of guy who doesn't really care about someone's reputation.

"Not just any celebrity, Delinquent! Kurosawa Kyoshiro, originally born in Japan, appeared once in an English tournament as a part of the most powerful teams there, team Dragon Tamer. Everyone was convinced she was only a sidekick to replace their current missing member and leader who wasn't able to fight with the group. But she surprised everyone with a perfect performance of zero loses! She never fought with team Dragon Tamer again, but she still made a name for herself!"

Wow. I didn't know somebody knew so much about my times in that famous team. That Shingo dude made me sound like a miracle among card fighters, when in reality I'm heavily average in terms of skills and strategy. I was really just lucky to get the right cards at the right time. And don't let me even start with the luck of drawing the heal triggers. That day was like I showered in luck that morning.

"Well, I believe you're here to try to join our club," the blue haired boy said, flashing me a kind smile. I smiled back and nodded as a yes. He looked sweet and nice. But his girly appearance was just too amusing to take him serious. But still, I think I saw a poster of him in a magazine involving the national tournament. I wasn't really sure. My memory was really the worst.

"But it won't be that easy. You have to beat one of us in order to become a member," the blond haired girl said. She looked quite strict, maybe a little scary even. But now I was faced with a problem. It's not like I didn't believe in my cards, but fighting under pressure was never really anything easy for me.

"Umm… sure, if your entrance test is like that. But before we start, would you mind, telling me your names? I'm new here and I didn't get the chance to properly meet anyone from my class."

"Well, I think that's a good idea, since Shingo just basically blurted out your whole biography. My name is Tokura Misaki, the girl with the blonde hair is Tatsunagi Kourin, the boy with the glasses is Komoi Shingo, the energetic red head is Ishida Naoki, also our co-captain and last but not least our captain and leader, Sendou Aichi," Misaki said, smiling at me. Okay, I hope I won't get the names confused.

"Thank you very much for the introduction, Tokura-san, you're welcome to call me Kyoshiro," I said, bowing down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Naoki smile at me.

"Save the formalities! You can call me Naoki as well and I think no one in the room will mind if you call them by their given names."

"Alright, so who am I going against then?" I asked, feeling the sweat already at my hands. All of them exchanged looks and then whispered something into each other's ears. So what is going on now? Were they putting me against the strongest fighter, only because I won some silly tournament two years ago? I didn't want that! I'll have to give those guys from Dragon Tamer a call, that they totally complicated my way on entering the Cardfight Club.

"Kyoshiro, you're facing Sendou Aichi."

Just great, I can already see myself sitting at the chess table.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Well, I hope you liked it. Do you think, Kyoshiro will be able to join the Cardfight Club? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter is up! **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

Were these guys serious? How could I possibly beat the captain of the club? I looked at Aichi as he pulled out his deck and waited for me to do the same. I was feeling nervous, because the chance of me winning was fairly slim.

"The winner of the Nationals and VF Circuit against a replacement of team Dragon something, isn't that a tad unfair?" Naoki questioned, looking at the others. Wait, Aichi was this good? I don't stand a chance! I looked nervously at Aichi, who just kindly smiled at me. I gulped. I wanted so badly to join this club, but like this, it won't be any success.

"At least, we'll see what she's capable of," Kourin said, her eyes totally glued on me and Aichi. A chill went through me when I saw her grass green eyes stare at me like that. Seeing this kind of look in the middle of the night, I'd scream in fear. I sighed in defeat and pulled out my deck as well. I knew I should have taken the other one, because with my Pale Moon deck this will be a quick match. But I believed. Maybe I'll luck out today again.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" we both said in unison revealing our Grade 0 vanguards. My eyes grew wide when I saw Aichi using Wingal Liberator. He seriously had the Gold Paladin Liberator deck? Wow, now I was even more screwed. I started with Girl Who Crossed the Gap.

"You're welcome to start first," Aichi said, keeping his kind of cute smile. I nodded and drew my first card. Okay, my hand wasn't bad at all and if everything goes according to plan, I should last in this fight until I think of a decent strategy.

"I ride Midnight Bunny! Girl Who Crossed the Gap moves to the rear-guard. I end my turn."

"I draw! Now I ride Little Liberator Marron and call another one to the rear-guard. My rear-guard Marron attacks and since I have a Liberator vanguard, he gets an additional +3000 power."

"I don't guard."

"Now my vanguard is charging in! Drive trigger check, I got a critical trigger, adding all the effects to my vanguard," Aichi said, revealing the critical. I just hung my head. He was even luckier than me! I checked my damage and was unpleasantly surprised to see one of my ace cards in the damage zone. And the worst, Aichi was 3 to 0 in the lead. He really lives up to his name as the winner of the VF Circuit and Nationals.

"Kyoshiro is already at the third damage," Misaki said, looking concerned. I was feeling concerned for me as well. If we continue like this, I'll have lost in the next few turns. I breathed in slowly and out. I needed to calm down. I can ride this out, no problem, right?

"Now it's my turn. I draw. Okay, time to heat things up a little bit. First of all, I ride my Silver Thorn Marionette, Lilian! Then I call Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina and Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana to fill the back row. I activate Irina's skill. I check the top 2 cards of my deck and Soul Charge one and the second one goes to the bottom of my deck. Then I call Barking Cerberus to the rear-guard. Now with the boost of Ana, Cerberus is coming at your vanguard with the power of 17000!"

"No guard."

"Since the attack Ana boosted was a success, I can superior call a unit from the soul to the rear-guard! And I choose the card I put into my soul at the beginning of my turn. Come forth, Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon! Now my vanguard with the boost of Irina attacks!" I exclaimed, hoping for the Drive Check to bring me some luck. Aichi at the end didn't guard and I checked in hopes to get a critical. I got no trigger. So much to my luck.

"Now Rising Dragon with the boost of Girl Who Crossed the Gap attacks and since I have a vanguard with 'Silver Thorn' my dragon gets +3000!"

I breathed out in relief. My Silver Thorn, Rising Dragon disappeared after the attack, since Ana's superior call lasts only until end of my turn. I was now tied with Aichi at three damage. I could feel my heart race as it was a long time ago I was so excited about a card fight. I enjoyed it very much and I could see that Aichi did as well.

"Amazing, Kyoshiro, you're doing well!" Naoki said, cheering from the tension. I smiled and started to like the members of the Cardfight Club more and more. I wasn't giving up just yet! Suddenly the familiar flame of passion started to burn inside of me and I realized that on the way of getting stronger to defeat that idiot from Hitsue I totally forgot to enjoy myself whilst card fighting. Nothing was decided until the last damage falls to the damage zone.

The fight went on and on. Aichi made a few awesome moves, which I only dodged by pure luck. I was at four damage, while Aichi was already at five and now it was my turn. I can do this. It's only one damage I have to deal him in order to win the fight. I closed my eyes and mentally called the card I needed to win this.

"My turn and now I'll do a Break Ride! I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier on top of Miracle Pop, Eva! Now I activate Eva's Limit Break! Since I rode a Pale Moon unit on top of her, Luquier gets +10000 and now I can put 2 of my rear-guard into the soul and superior call another 2 Pale Moon units from the soul. But before they go to the soul, they will attack you first! Then I activate Luquier's Limit Break as well! Counterblast 3! Now I superior call Silver Thorn Marionette, Lilian and Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina! And for each rear-guard placed on the rear-guard circle Luquier gets an additional +3000. I activate Irina's skill once more, I Soul Charge one card."

I attacked but he guarded against both of my rear-guard attacks and even with the power of Luquier being 40000, well, actually 45000 with the draw trigger I drew it wasn't enough, since Aichi nullified the attack with ease. I sighed. I knew what was coming next. I knew Solitary Liberator, Gancelot's skill too well. I had no chance in surviving the next wave of attacks. I had a Silver Thorn Hypnos, Lydia in my hand, which was a perfect guard, but even with that I was out of cards to guard.

"Alfred, attack her vanguard with the overwhelming power of 35000! Twin Drive, first, a heal trigger, I recover one point of damage and the second, no trigger."

"Damage trigger check, man I have such bad luck, it's a critical trigger," I exclaimed, putting the sixth damage into my damage zone. I tried so hard, but even that wasn't enough. As I said, I'm just average in the terms of skill. I collected my deck and smiled at Miracle Pop, Eva and Luquier. They did a very good job in supporting me in this fight. Well, seems like I have to stick with chess then. I didn't like this kind of game. I groaned silently in frustration as I made my way out of the physics room.

"Kurosawa Kyoshiro, where do you think you're going?"

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Honestly, who thought that Kyoshiro had a chance of winning?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, another chapter for you. **

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

I turned around in shock to see Kourin with her arms crossed and an expression I couldn't quite understand. The others stared at me as well, but what were they looking at? I mean, I lost the fight, didn't I? Didn't it mean I didn't pass the test?

"Umm… I'm heading outside, since I didn't beat Aichi?" I asked in a seemingly questioning tone. All of them started to laugh and my mouth corners just formed into a frown. What was so funny about my leave? Was I really that horrible against Aichi?

"I think Shingo wasn't exaggerating about your skills as a card fighter. If Aichi didn't have that perfect guard in his hand, you would have won," Misaki said, smiling at me and Aichi. Well, but he did have a perfect guard. I mean, if this would be a tournament, I would have just pulled my team down. At the tournaments, nobody cares about the 'what if' scenarios.

"Still, I didn't beat him, isn't that a condition in order to enter this club?"

"So you can fight me next! You can fight all of us until you beat one of us, because not having you in our team would be a huge waste!" Naoki said, punching his chest with a wide grin. Shingo just strongly nodded and Kourin, Misaki and Aichi just approvingly gave me a nod. I smiled at them and even let out something like a squeak.

"So let's do this!" I exclaimed, fighting against Naoki next. These people are really something special and I'm glad I returned to Japan in a time like this. Soon I became an official member of Miyaji's Cardfight Club. So I say farewell chess club, oh yeah!

The club activities are really much fun and their decks are amazing as well. Shingo's Murakumo deck is so cool and Naoki's Eradicator deck is just pure flames. Kourin's Jewel Knights are so pretty! Misaki's Genesis deck is really blowing my mind, but what fascinated me the most is Aichi's Liberator deck.

"Luquier charges in with the additional power and critical!" I yelled out as I defeated Naoki, the sixth damage falling into his damage zone. Naoki just let his head hang down and Shingo made a funny comment on how my skills are way better than his.

"Shingo, I don't think, you should be so harsh on Naoki," I said, looking at my Pale Moon deck. I was really improving with this deck, but when I would face that douche from Hitsue I would use the deck which I spent hours to build and test-play. I'm sure it will crush him to pieces, so he will never call me weak again.

"Kyoshiro, you're really good. How long have you been playing?" Kourin asked, kindly smiling at me. I looked up at her and thanked her for the kind compliment. Before I moved away, I was a total newbie to vanguard. I mean, I didn't even know the basic rules. I was horrible at it, every time I fought my friends I lost like six to three.

But this insulting speech changed my life forever.

_If you keep this up, you'll only bring shame to the game of vanguard. I have never seen such a terrible player and you have been playing for like a month now. I'm not able to see any improvements on your side and it's making me frankly sick that you aren't even half as good as me even if I have fought you like a million times already. _

This broke my heart to pieces. He was always a nice and kind person, why did he tell me such cruel things? I was only a child back then. However, the hatred in me motivated me to become the player I'm today. I'm not quite as good as a champion yet, but I have what it takes to defeat him in a vanguard fight.

"Do you want to join us to Card Capital? We're meeting with some friends there from Hitsue High School there so you're welcome to come with us," Aichi offered, looking at me with his adorable puppy eyes. I wonder if he has a girlfriend or something. But my attention caught the name of Hitsue. Well, the chances were low, but it was worth a try.

"Sure!" I replied, my mind now full of the idea of beating him. We left Miyaji Academy and made our way to the card shop Aichi mentioned. He had to be there. This is my chance to show him, how wrong he was. It wasn't a waste of time for me to start with vanguard. I'm passionate about it and I'm not going let him off the hook so easily with all his rude comments on my skills back when I was like 7 years old.

"Welcome!" a shriek voice of a green haired man said as he looked up from the computer. This place looked quite rundown, but comfy. My gaze stopped at the booster packs and rare cards. I have to make sure to check a few of them out later. My Pale Moon deck is actually complete, but maybe I'll get the Cross Ride unit, Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier. It was an extremely rare card and I would even kill to get my hands on at least one copy.

"The stars of Hitsue have just arrived," a familiar voice said, coming in and waving with his arms as a greeting. That blonde haired human form of the mad hatter still hasn't changed in the slightest. Two boys followed his lead. One had black spiky hair and the other brown curly hair. They looked quite ordinary if you ask me, but strong card fighters.

"And who's this new fellow?" Miwa asked, standing to my side, so he wasn't able to see me face clearly. I grin appeared on my face, since I always loved to surprise him. He was one of the few people, who actually believed in me, when it came to vanguard. I turned around and smiled at him warmly. He still looked exactly the same.

"Hi, Miwa, haven't seen you in a while."

* * *

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated in a while, so here you go. And thank you for your kind reviews.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

Miwa's eyes grew wide as he saw me smirk at him. I would say he did remember me after all then. But my target however wasn't among the Hitsue students. A frown appeared on my face as I looked dreadfully at the door in hopes to see the owner of emerald pair of eyes.

"K-Kyoshiro?" Miwa asked, probably still not convinced about my presence. My blonde hair was maybe shorter now, but how possibly can he forget th fierce look with my sky blue eyes? I waved at him and saw him brighten up, since he finally approached me and my new friends and gave me a warm welcoming hug.

"Miwa, are you trying to choke me?" I asked, laughing in joy to see my childhood friend again. He laughed as well and soon released me from his firm grip. The others just threw at us confused looks, except that black haired guy, who was looking at Kourin with a lovey-dovey expression on. It was so creepy!

"Kyoshiro, do you know Miwa or something?" Misaki asked, looking curiously at me and my blonde haired friend. I just let out a giggle and explained how my relationship with Miwa actually is. All of them were surprised that I used to live here, but what can you do? It's not an extraordinary thing that people move away because of certain reasons.

"Kai!" I heard Aichi's voice call. My heartbeat stopped, my gaze turning to the slid door, seeing the same brown hair and the same poisonous green eyes. His facial features haven't changed in the slightest, his kind smile from back then now replaced with a grumpy frown.

Kai Toshiki.

I have waited such long months for this moment and now I was allowed to see him in the eyes again. I was finally present to show him how strong I have become and defeat him to make him respect me. Miwa probably noticed the hatred reflected in my eyes, but I just kept staring. I saw Aichi ran over to him, saying something excitedly to the brunette and then pointing at me. He followed Aichi's finger to see me with a smirk on my face.

"Kurosawa Kyoshiro…"

"Well, didn't expect to see me, Kai?" I spat, trying my hardest to sound cold. I wanted to repay him his 'kind' words back then. The hate was an incredibly strong motivation. Still, I silently cursed under my breath, since the deck, which would seal Kai's doom was sitting at home in my deck holder. I had no chance against Kai with my simple Pale Moon deck.

"You know him too?" Naoki asked his eyes glued on me. Well, know is maybe a strong word, but I nodded in confirmation. Kai still stared at me like I had a third eye or something. I didn't really know, but he will lose big time after I'm done with him.

"So you are at Miyaji now? Improved your card fight skills abroad?" Miwa said, smiling at me. I knew this kind of tone. Miwa Taishi was up for a challenge. A grin spread on my face as I gave him an approving look. I will show him how exactly I have become stronger. Miwa unlike Kai wasn't really that hard to beat. He was a great card fighter, no doubt, but I could take him on. If luck will be by my side, I should be able to pull this off.

"You want to convince yourself?"

"Sure thing!" Miwa yelled out as he ran to a nearby card fight table and pulled out his deck. I wonder, if he still uses Kagero, but maybe since the Break Ride Skill is now existent he switched to another Dragon Empire clan. And I would say the Seal Dragons aren't really anything for Miwa.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon!"

"Girl Who Crossed the Gap!"

Oh, so Miwa changed his Kagero for Narukami. Nice choice, I have to say, my dear friend. But he looked surprised as well, probably because I always used Kagero like he did. It was a drastic change indeed, since Kagero is using the advantages of retiring rear-guards, when Pale Moon focuses more on putting cards into the soul and then superior call them from the soul. But I would lie if I would say that I wasn't torn between this clan and Angel Feather. The skills involving the damage zone are at some part of the game pretty annoying for the person facing them.

"Now my vanguard charges in with the extra critical and power boost!" Miwa cried out as his vanguard dealt me the sixth damage point. I sighed in defeat. Well, seems like my luck has gone missing, since my lucky triggers are nowhere to be found. I looked at the field and saw some ways out of the final attack. If I hadn't guarded that much on the last turn, I could have survived this turn. And since Miwa now only had 2 cards left, one of them being a perfect guard, I could have beaten him the next turn. Well, vanguard is full of unexpected surprises.

"Miwa, you're even better than I remember!"

"But you as well, I recall beating you in only like 10 minutes, now if I hadn't pulled that critical I might have lost in the next turn," Miwa complimented, smiling at me. I nodded. Yes, I worked hard on getting stronger, to one day become the best among the best. Miwa was still the same sweet and friendly guy he used to be. I can't wait to catch up with him on the recent events.

I glanced over to the nearby table to see Aichi and Kai talk about something, probably vanguard strategies, since they had the cards on the table and discussing, whilst holding a card up for the other to see. He seems different than from the time I moved away. He looks the same, really hasn't changed at any important point, but his aura, his energy was quite more aggressive and to be honest, maybe a little odd. I wasn't used to a Kai like this, but that didn't change the fact, why I have moved back to town.

I would defeat Kai Toshiki at any cost.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N Not much action, I know. There will be some in later chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

"So Kyoshiro, did you beat Miwa?" Aichi asked after I sat down next to him. I just shook my head and he gave me a comforting look. I wasn't upset or anything, Miwa was an excellent card fighter, so I was glad I at least pushed him to five damage.

"Like it's surprising, after all these years, you still attack without even thinking. Yes, you have certainly become much better, but you still haven't figured out your winning image. Like this, you'll never be strong," Kai said, looking in another direction. My eye twitched. Was this guy serious?

"Kai, I think you're being a little too harsh to the little Kyoshiro. I mean, if I hadn't pulled that trigger, I would have lost," Miwa said, patting Kai on the shoulder. He just growled and closed his eyes. That Miwa, he never changes.

"I don't need advice from you. I can handle things on my own," I replied, giving him a dreadful glare. I didn't need that idiot. Yeah, we might have been friends when we were little, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate him now. And when the right time comes, I'll beat him and show him that I have surpassed my old self.

"Look at this my fellow card fighters!" the green haired guy, probably the manager said, showing us a big poster. It was a flyer inviting people to a tournament? Like really now? I looked more closely at the piece of paper to read the content.

_It's time for the tournament of your lifetime! _

_The Tatsuangi Corporation is pleased to announce that after the successful VF Circuit, the president of Tatsunagi Corp., TatsunagiTakuto, decided to form another competition, to reveal the new talented card fighters in Japan. All fighters are able to participate the only condition is to have a team of three people. _

_We hope to see you soon! _

"Wow! That looks so cool, don't you think?" Naoki exclaimed, looking excitedly at the flyer in the manager's hand. Well, I had to agree on that one. Only thing is that the condition of three players is necessary.

"We should definitely sign up," Misaki said after she defeated Shingo. Her Genesis deck was really powerful, if I whine up being her opponent, I don't know if I'll be able to beat her. It's quite hard, since the skills are overwhelming.

"But now how do we decide who will be with whom?" Miwa asked his gaze at the rest of the group. They looked at each other and perhaps realized it only now that they had to split up. The current Cardfight Club of Miyaji Academy contained six members, still Miwa and Kai didn't look like wanting to be with the Morikawa or Izaki. I caught their names when I was fighting against Miwa. If I'm right the Morikawa guy had a crush on Kourin.

"Pulling numbers maybe? I think that's the most fair option for us," another boy with black hair said, appearing out of nowhere behind me. I turned to examine him and figured he was probably a first year at middle school, but everyone around seemed to know him very well.

"I'm out. Since you all could see, Takuto is organizing this thing, so he paired me up with Suiko and Rekka to lift up the Ultra-rare reputation," Kourin announced, looking a little bumped about it in my opinion at least.

"That's such as shame, Kourin. Well, so the people present are Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Morikawa, Izaki, Kamui, me and the newest member of our Cardfight Club, Kyoshiro," Aichi said, giving Kourin a sad look.

Then the manager was so kind to provide papers to choose the teams. I was feeling nervous, since we realized soon enough that one player would be not playing, since in total we were 10 people and the condition was clearly stated that it had to be teams with three members, no exceptions. And only because I luck out sometimes with some triggers, didn't mean I had a magic hand with drawing.

"So let's do this!"

Each drew a paper sheet, even Kai, which really surprised me. There were numbers from 1-3 with an addition of one 0 for the one, who won't have a team. I gulped as I held the piece of paper, afraid of unfolding it. I was eager to participate in a tournament again. I haven't been in one in quite a while. I opened one corner and then the others and sighed, since I got the 0.

"Well, maybe you'll find another team," Shingo tried to cheer me up. He was perhaps a little strange when it came to 'famous' card fighters, but I suppose he is a good guy with a pure heart. I nodded and smiled, trying to look honest, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed about this. Now I had to find another team, since there was a tiny chance of me facing Kai somewhere in the tournament and I had to take any chance I could and humiliate him in public would be maybe even better.

My head shot up to look at the teams.

Team 1 was formed by Misaki, Miwa and Shingo. I would say a strong team indeed. The decks were Genesis, Narukami and Murakumo. I would say they got it well, since each of them was an excellent player.

Team 2 was that Morikawa guy and Izaki with the help of Kamui. Okay, I haven't seen any of them play before, so it's hard to predict what their chances are. Heck, I don't even know their clans and such, but that little Kamui boy must be good, since they allowed him to draw a paper as well.

Team 3 was Kai, Aichi and Naoki. There's no doubt that this was the strongest formation among them. I wouldn't say they would beat all people present, but these three were so passionate about vanguard that I wouldn't want to face them on the first round.

But now what? I don't know anybody who has a place in a team to spare!

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N I'm sorry, but writer's block is just clinging to me way too much. I haven't written a decent chapter for ages... Hope, you still enjoyed it, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with my OC story. **

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Kyoshiro's POV**

I was stuck in a really sticky situation. I didn't have a team to compete with! All my new friends and old friends were already teamed up, so where did it leave me? Would I really just sit in front of the TV and watch my friends fighting for the name of the best team in Japan?

No, I refused to accept it. I needed a team, I needed to compete and I needed to beat Kai. There were plenty of teams in Japan ad there were plenty of people who don't have a member. I have to find one, at least one. I was feeling despair and I was quite upset about the development of the recent events.

I was walking down the street, looking for card shops and the possibility of joining one if they wished for a third member. I was met with multiple card shops, but none of them were interested. I asked and asked, but no one seemed to have a free spot. The guys offered to help me, but I declined, I couldn't want them to help me. I had to manage this on my own like I always did.

But the idea itself didn't seem that bad now anymore, because I was now clueless about what to do next. I came across a shop named Handsome and others as well, but they all have already completed teams. I was walking, but unfortunately there wasn't anything I could do now.

Then I saw a flash of red and fell down to the hard ground, groaning at the painful impact.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing my butt, looking at the person I ran into. It was handsome boy with long red hair tied up in a ponytail. He had a white suit on and had burning red eyes, piercing through the light of the day. A girl with blue hair followed him, reassuring herself that he was all right.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was in thoughts," the boy said, smiling at me. Then I noticed my deck shattered around the ground. I sighed, kneeling down and collecting them. The boy raised an eyebrow and then helped me to collect them.

"Pale Moon Circus? Look, Asaka, she uses the same clan as you!" the boy said excitingly, looking happily at my deck. He took the last card and handed it to me. I nodded in a thanking manner and took it from him, placing it on top of my deck.

"Asaka, please give her our address."

Wait, what? I stared at the paper the Asaka girl gave me and looked carefully at it. It said '_Foo Fighters Headquarters' _and some numbers. I turned my eyes on the boy, pleading for an explanation for this, but he just walked away with Asaka.

What just happened?

…

It was early in the morning when I made my way to the Foo Fighters Headquarters. I looked up the website written on the paper and found out that the owner was someone with the name Suzugamori Ren and that he used to be a leader of team Asteroid, a team, which won Nationals more than only once.

As I looked through the information and other things, I bumped to a page, where they announced that they needed an additional member for the tournament. They sure are quick on picking team players, I have to say, but I was happy though. Because if I would succeed I would have a team and a strong one as well!

I was walking with a wide grin, since today I took not only my Pale Moon deck, but also the deck for special occasions. It will remind me why I have to get that last spot, because it was built for the purpose of beating Kai. Soon my eyes were met with an enormous building, which had its gate open. I entered and was unpleasantly surprised to see like 500 players all around the hall.

"I'm competing with all these people for the last spot?" I silently said to myself, starting to feel nervous. I was determined, but will it be enough to beat all these people and claim my spot at team Asteroid?

"I'm sure if you believe in yourself, you'll get what you want," said the same voice from the previous day. I turned around to see the red head with a chirpy smile on his face. This was the owner of Foo Fighters. A little young in my opinion, but oh well, does it matter? As fast as he appeared he disappeared again, leaving me only in confusion, but this was what I needed, some encouraging words.

"Attention all card fighters present. You have been randomly chosen to participate in this small tournament for the last spot on the famous team Asteroid, since Tatsunagi Suiko had been recruited to another team by the Tatsunagi Corporation. The total numbers of players in this room is exactly 492 players. The rules are pretty simple. You get pair up with someone and are not allowed to lose, because one loss is getting you out of the competition. So please watch the board carefully and always remember that having a chance being a part of Asteroid is a huge opportunity."

All right, this was it. I couldn't afford to lose, that's all. I will get the last spot no matter what. This is the last team with an empty spot and I refuse to believe that the small accident which happened yesterday was a coincidence. I believed in destiny and this was fate telling me to win this competition!

"Field one, I please Kurosawa Kyoshiro and Kurama Chisato to the court."

My first fight just came up. I felt the burning need to win in my veins and the dark and mean part of me boiling up. I needed this. I can't believe I held such strong hatred towards Kai. It surprises me, since I'm not really the kind of person who, well, holds hate against anybody.

Despite that I wasn't going to lose against anybody in this room.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**A/N As you all know, school started and that's why the updates won't come that often anymore. **


End file.
